


Right in front of my Salad

by WingsandImpalas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Dean Winchester Pines Over Castiel, From Sex to Love, Hook-Up, Lawyer Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Student Dean Winchester, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/pseuds/WingsandImpalas
Summary: Dean decides to ask out his booty call. He just doesn't expect the guy to work with his brother.Dean frowns at his phone till it goes dark. Cas is a great guy; he's a fantastic lay and Dean wants more. He's known he was into dudes since high school, but it was only after he started his master's program that he thought to act on it. Before meeting Cas, Dean used the app to feed his curiosity. Then he saw Cas's photo.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 232





	Right in front of my Salad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts), [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/gifts).

> So my two besties [@Sharkfish](https://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/) and [@suckerfordeansfreckles](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/) are not having a great week so I decided to write this to make them smile a bit because I love them. 
> 
> This fic is completely unbeta'd and mostly a bit of fun and yes I based it of that porn video. There's just no porn in this story. Sorry about that.

Dean stumbles in at 3 am with a smile on his face. Sam is thankfully not awake to see Dean basking in the afterglow of a frankly amazing night and Dean wants to keep it that way. The last way he wants to come out to his brother is Sam catching Dean walking more bow-legged than usual towards his room with beard-burn on his neck. Sam would never let him live that kind of thing down.

Scrubbing the back of his head, Dean sneaks into his room and strips down silently, collapsing onto his bed in satisfaction. _ God _. He aches in the best way. His phone beeps from his jeans and Dean lazily reaches for it, flushing when he reads Cas's message on Grindr. 

**ThursdaysAngel**: I'm glad you came over. 

Dean rolls his eyes at the not so subtle innuendo then sends the matching emoji. Cas replies with the shrugging emoji. 

**Impala67:** You're a dick. 

**ThursdaysAngel**: You like my dick. 

Dean snorts sending the eye roll emoji again.

**ThursdaysAngel**: That wasn't a denial.

He can't deny it. Cas has a nice dick and Dean wants to keep enjoying it. Which is definitely something he didn't plan on. Biting his lip Dean looks down at the phone screen, squinting at Cas's profile picture. Dark hair; eyes so blue Dean thought he photoshopped them at first and a jaw to cut glass. Cas has it all. Dean thought so the second he saw that photo. He just wasn't expecting the butterflies in his stomach that came after meeting the guy in person. 

**Impala67**: I've got to get up early tomorrow goodnight dude. 

**ThursdaysAngel**: Okay goodnight Dean, Talk to you soon. 

Dean frowns at his phone till it goes dark. Cas is a great guy; he's a fantastic lay and Dean wants more. He's known he was into dudes since high school, but it was only after he started his master's program that he thought to act on it. Before meeting Cas, Dean used the app to feed his curiosity. He tried phone sex with some guys. Exchanged handjobs with a cute guy named Aaron and learned how to give blow jobs from Benny, a biker passing through town for the night. Then he saw Cas's photo. 

Cas is the first guy Dean actually fucked. He's also the only guy Dean considered meeting again because he had a good time. Cas was fun to hang out with after the orgasms and Dean, god help him, wanted more. It’s been two months since they met, and Cas is now the only guy Dean ever messages. They meet almost every week and Dean can't get enough of it. He likes fucking Cas; he likes being fucked by him — which is something he never expected — but most importantly Dean just likes Cas. 

Dean just has no clue what to do about it. They never get too personal when they hook up. Dean doesn't know where Cas works, where he grew up, hell he doesn't even know if Cas is the guy's real name. But he knows Cas is funny - in a dry sort of way that Dean is really into. He knows Cas is smart, like Sammy levels of smart. And he knows that Cas likes coffee with his cream, not the other way around. Because he's weird like that. Dean wants to know more about him. He just has no clue how to ask out his booty call. 

He's never dated a dude before. Not that he's seriously dated any chicks either. He doesn't know the correct etiquette here. He's still in the fucking closet for fuck's sake. Dean turns on his phone again and looks through his messages with Cas again. His frown easing at Cas's whole personality. He throws the phone down and sighs.

When he eventually falls asleep, he dreams of Cas's laughter. 

It’s a struggle but Dean does manage to get to his early morning class with the help of the biggest fucking coffee thermos he owns. Why anyone decided it was smart to put a math lecture before 10 am was a good idea, Dean will never know. Normally Dean likes his engineering classes enough to at least try and pay attention. But this morning he can't help his thoughts from wandering when he's supposed to be answering equations. Dean wants to ask Cas out, even if it blows up in his face Dean knows he's going to regret it if he doesn't. Pining doesn't suit him. He needs sleep for crying out loud. Not hours tossing and turning wondering if some guy likes him back. 

Which means he's just going to have to suck it up and talk to his brother about his fucking feelings. Dean hates talking to Sam about his feelings. Sighing Dean packs his shit and leaves class in a sulk. He's nervous despite himself. He's sure Sam won't care about the whole Bi thing but Dean's stomachs still churning. He knows the longer he puts it off the worst he'll feel. So, he decides to just get it over and done with. Skipping the library today and heading home. His fingers tapping an uneven staccato against the steering wheel. Even driving his Baby doesn't put his mind at ease. His palms are fucking sweating as more and more what-ifs run through his mind. 

Sam is a walking talking example of hippy and liberal. With a haircut like his is hard not to be. Hell, since he started interning at that civil rights law firm, he's more liberal than ever. Dean doesn't think Sam will be mad at Dean for liking dick. Deans saw his brother make out with dudes before for fuck's sake. It's not that part that scares him. It's just that he knows Sam will make a big deal out of it. 

Since meeting Sarah in his freshman year, Sam wants everyone to find love. He can be more invested in Dean's love life than Dean sometimes. Its why he's put off coming out to him for so long. Until now Dean just seen the guys he meets as hook-ups, Sam had no reason to get involved. But now Deans actually interested in a dude, and if he wants to bring Cas around to place, Sam should probably know that Dean’s not as straight as he pretends to be.

Taking a fortifying breath Dean unlocks the door to their shared apartment and almost runs into Sam's gangly form. "Dean," Sam says, blinking down at Dean in confusion. "I thought Fridays were library days?"

"Yeah, usually but I wanted to talk to you?" Dean says, steeling his resolve and wiping his hands against his jeans. 

Sam bites his lip, looking over Dean's shoulder to the living room. "Can it wait?" Sam asks, soundly genuinely apologetic. "One of the associates from the firm stopped by, he wanted to talk to me about a case were working off." 

Dean raises an eyebrow, "Really? I thought today was your day off?"

Sam shrugs, "Lawyers don't take days off Dean. “He admits with a sheepish smile. “It’s just some research things, Castiel was only supposed to be dropping the stuff over but I thought I'd make him lunch since he's kinda my boss and everything." 

"Oh," Dean finally says understanding why Sam's acting so anxious. "You're trying to get that Summer job, aren't you?”

"Yes," Sam says without shame, "But it's not so bad Castiel's a cool guy." 

"Weird name, though," Dean says, wondering if this guy's nickname is Cas as well. That'd be a weird coincidence. 

"Please don't say that to his face," Sam says like Deans never spoken to a person ever in his life. 

Dean gives his dumb little brother a flat look, "Relax man, I'll just chill in my room. Go get the guy his lunch."

Sam smiles walking backward to the kitchen. Dean shakes his head, the kids almost as awkward as Dean is. Turning on his heel Dean enters the living room, planning to give this Castiel guy a simple wave before trying to calm down in his room. Except when he enters the living room, he ends up freezing in his place. 

Standing beside their bookshelf Cas holds a picture frame of Sam and Dean on vacation. Giving it the same look Dean imagines he’s got on his face right now. 

"Ugh," Dean says, trying not to panic. Cas looks up eyes wide. Instead of his usual leather jacket and messy hair, he's wearing a pale tweed suit. Hair perfectly combed and shoes clearly polished. Dean blinks, "I didn't think you'd be a suit guy." 

Castiel looks down at himself, seemingly surprised by his clothing. "Formal attire is considered common at a law office." 

"Yeah, I guess," Dean says scratching the back of his neck. Wincing when he rubs against a sensitive spot on the back of his neck. The same spot Cas sucked a bruise into when he was drilling Dean into the mattress last night. He swallows. 

Castiel looks like he's either going to throw up or burst out laughing. "I had no idea Sam was your brother." He says sheepishly. 

Dean shrugs, "Yeah well we never really talked about that kind of thing."

Cas snorts, putting the picture frame down. "No, I guess we didn't." He shakes his head. "I know this must be uncomfortable for you. I won't mention anything to Sam. I can leave if you want." 

"It’s fine man," Dean says, gesturing to the stack of papers Cas left on their dining table. "I know you've got work to do and all. I'll just -" He points vaguely down the hallway, face flushing. "let you get to it." 

"Yes right, work." Cas sighs, sitting at the table and picking up the nearest stack of papers. Clearly not reading a single word. 

Dean bites his lip, almost walking down the hall before changing his mind and grabbing the seat in front of Cas. This is the moment he’s been thinking about all day for fucks sake. He's not going to waste it just because he's surprised that Cas is Sams boss. Cas raises an eyebrow. "I thought you were escaping this awkward situation." 

"Does it have to be awkward?" Dean asks, allowing his feet to brush against Cas's. "I mean we're both adults." 

"That's true," Cas says, coughing awkwardly. Deans never saw him act nervous before. "I just - I know you're not out Dean." 

Dean flushes, "How did you work that out?"

"No openly Bi person would have 'experimenting' in their bio Dean," Cas says, a hint of teasing in his tone. 

"Yeah, you've got me there," Dean admits pulling at his shirt collar. "I ah was actually planning on telling Sam today."

"Really?" Cas asks, smiling enough that his eyes crinkle. "That's brave of you." 

"Not really," Dean shrugs, looking down at the table. “I just didn't want to tell him, until I knew I was serious about it." 

"About being BI?" Cas asks tilting his head. 

"No - ah about dating a guy," Dean says, braving a glance at Cas's face. 

He has a faint frown on his face, his brows drawn together, "You met someone?" He asks, almost like he's disappointed. 

"Yeah," Dean says, drawing it out wondering if Cas is trying to think of a way to let Dean down gently. Dean hopes not. 

Cas frowns glancing at Dean's student ID still around his neck, "Oh, was it someone in your class?" 

"No dumbass." Dean rolls his eyes, "I was going to ask you." 

"Me?" Cas asks, blinking in surprise, his brows slowly unknitting. 

"Yeah you," Dean says, breathing out a relieved laugh. 

"I'd like that," Cas says catching Dean's foot between his own. 

Dean smiles, "It's a date then." He says as something crashes from the doorway. 

Dean looks over to see Sam frowning down at where he dropped his salad bowl in surprise. Dean smiles at his brother, nervously tapping the table. Cas reaches across the table and grabs his hand in support. "So, you heard that huh?" 

Sam looks up from the spilled salad, his eyes locking on their hands. "Yes — I ugh — heard you ask out my boss." Sam frowns, his voice squeaking in confusion. "I didn't know you knew him?" 

Dean shrugs, "We met on Grindr.' He says forcing himself to come across as confident instead of a nervous wreck. 

Cas ducks his head, a blush rising on his cheeks. "I didn't know until today that Dean was your brother Sam." 

"Yeah well, I didn't know Dean was into men, so I guess we were both taken by surprise." Sam shakes his head, laughing a little. "I mean I come in here prepared to talk about the case and I see Dean asking you out right in front of my salad." 

"That's what you get for making a salad," Dean says, forcing a laugh. 

Sam gives him a small smile. "I guess we'll have to order something instead. To celebrate and all." 

"I'd like that." Dean smiles, looking over at his brother then at his boyfriend? Maybe? Cas squeezes his hand again, smiling softly. Dean hopes he wants to be his boyfriend. 

"I feel like a Meat-lovers is appropriate," Cas says causing both Dean and Sam to groan together before Sam goes to get his phone.

Pizza with his brother wasn't exactly how Dean planned on spending his first date with a dude. But he knows when Cas agrees to spend the night that it’s the best date he's ever had. Even if Sam greets them with a truly amazing bitchface the next morning for keeping him up all night. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to be way crackier than it is. What can I say, Cas decided to be an understanding sweetheart.  
Thank you all for reading you can find me on [tumblr.](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/) And here’s the [rebloggable version of this fic](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/post/188887916312/right-in-front-of-my-salad-written-by) if you share it I'll love you forever.  



End file.
